The Green EYed Monster
by Allycat42296
Summary: Ali is Jelouse of Eclare!She always gets what she wants...or does she?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! Plz review it! and yes, it is very short! Sorry about that! I am writing a new longer chapter as we speak!**

* * *

~Ali's POV~

Most people would say I'm lucky, lucky to be the girlfriend of our schools QB Drew Torres. But I'm not lucky at all. Drew is a cheating scumbag. Why can't I find a boyfriend like Clare? Eli is sweet, nice, mysterious, and funny! Hold up, am I crushing on Eli? I think I am! But Clare is my bestfriend! What am I going to do!

Eli and Clare are sitting on top of Morty laughing, hugging and kissing. I want to go rip out Clare's hair right now! Oh no! what is wrong with me!

~Eli's POV~

"Clare do you see that", I asked . "See what", Clare replied. "It is Ali, she is like giving you the death glare". "Are you to in some sort of fight?"I said. " No, I don't think,I will ask". "HEY ALI! COME HERE A SEC!" yelled Clare.

~Ali's POV~

Oh great! Why is she calling me over to her and her _boyfriend. _UGH! Everytime I even think that I want to vomit! I guess I will go see what she wants. "Yeah", I asked. " What is wrong, did you and Drew get in another fight", she asked. "Clare, I told you we broke up, and why do you think something is wrong?" I questioned. "Oh nothing, you just seem upset". "Well, IM NOT!" I screamed. "WOW! CHILL OUT" said Eli. Oh great did I just get Eli mad at me? That is the complete opposite of what I wanna do! "I'm sorry Eli" I said smiling. "Can I sit down?" I asked. "Sure" said Clare. I sat down next to Eli, not Clare!

~Clare's POV~

What in the world is Ali doing! Why is she acting so strange lately? Now she is batting her eyes at Eli, just like she did to Drew. I got to stop this. "Hey Eli, It is almost 5pm,I have to be home" I said."Oh yeah, I almost forgot, jump into Morty and I will take you home Blue Eyes!" Eli said. I loved when he called me that! "Bye Ali" I said. "HEY WAIT!" Ali yelled. Eli and I turned around at the same time. "Yeah" we said together. "Eli, I was wondering, could you help me in Computer skills class, Drew usually helps me but you know….." Ali said." Ummm…sure, when" asked Eli. "How about tonight?" asked Ali. "No can do! I have plans with blue eyes here" he said. I smiled again, but this time right at Ali. "Ok," She said as she walked over to Eli. "Just call me when you can" Ali slipped her number into his back pocket. I looked up at him with my normal worried face. He looked just as confused as me. What is the world is Ali up to?

* * *

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Here it is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**~Clare's POV~**

What had just happened. Is Ali trying to pull a Jenna? I can't even process brain is about to explode! I was sitting in the passenger side of Morty staring out the window. It was a little peaceful. Eli was totally silent to. I guess he didn't know what just happened Eli cut on some heavy medal. I guess he didn't like the quiet after all. I slapped at the radio and turned it off."What was that for?" asked Eli. "Eli, did Ali seem strange to you?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he asked."She was totally flirting with you!"I said. "Nah, that is just Ali" he replied. Wow, i guess boys are really just that clueless.

We had arrived at my house. I jumped out of Morty, and started running to my house. "Hey,no kiss good-bye?" he said with his smirk. "I am going to see you in like 2 hours,you didn't forget about our date, did you?" i said with a small frown.  
"Of course not!" he said. " How about one for the rode then?" he asked. "Fine!" i replied. Just as i was about to plant one on him, he phone dinged, It was a text from Ali.

**~Eli's POV~**

I looked down at my phone. It read, One new message from Ali B. I looked up and saw Clare's face. It looked like she just saw a puppy get ran over. I threw my phone into the back of Morty. I got out of my hearse. "What are you doing?"asked Clare. "This" I replied. I grabbed Clare and gave her the most passionate kiss i could. i pulled away she had this huge smile on her face."Clare listen, even if Ali has a crush on me like you said she does, She doesn't even have a chance, I love you to much". i said. She was smiling. "Ok. I trust you...It is just her is don't Tr-" I silenced her with another kiss. "Clare,Don't worry about it". "See you at 7pm". I turned around and jumped into Morty, and drove off.

**~Ali's POV~**

Why isn't this boy texting me back! I have texted him like 3 times. I have to step up my game. I need to think what to do,  
what to do. Just then i got an idea. A perfect idea. Why didn't think of this before!

**~Clare's POV~**

I watched Eli pull away from the curb,into the sunset. Corny right! I turned and ran into my house. I only had to wait two hours to see the boy i love agian! As I entered my house, I heard my mom and dad fighting agian. I just ignored it, i had enough to deal with. I ran upstairs and cut on my computer. Then i grabbed my diary. I wrote

_"Dear Diary, _

_I am having mixed signals about today. Eli told me he loved me, but my "bestfriend" is trying to steal him from me. I just don't know what to do. How could she do this to me? She knows what Jenna did to me hurt me terriblely. OMG! It just hit me! Eli totally told me he loved me today!. Oh no! I didn't say it back! What am I going to do now. I am going to tell him toni-"._

then i heard a ding. I must have a IM. I ran over to my computer. It was Eli! it said

"_The dot or somewhere different tonight?". _

I was getting tired of the dot so i replied

"_Somewhere different_".

Then he got off.

**~Eli POV~**

I sat at laptop. Somewhere different? Think Eli Think! I decided i was going to take a shower. I always get my best ideas when I was in there. I was only in there two minutes when I thought of the perfect place! I jumped out of the shower so i could start planning it.  
I grabbed my phone. It said 3 Unread messages. All from Ali...great. Does she not take a hint. I didn't even want to read them. So i didn't. I was about to erase them right when my mom called. "Hello?" i said. "Hey Hunny!" she replied.  
I started to tell my mom my perfect date plans. Maybe she could help me out.

**~Clare's POV~**

I looked at the clock. Eli was going to be here in about a hour.I went to my closet. I had to wear somthing extremely cute tonight.I Picked out this perfect little outfit. It was a black and white striped dress. I wore my black converse and my favorite blue jean jacket. I went into the bathroom to touch up my make-up when i heard another *Ding*. I walked over to my computer. It was a IM from Ali.

_"Hey Clare Bear! Where are you and Eli going tonight?" _she said

ha! like i would even tell her! Did she wont to stalk us or somthing! So i replied

"_Somewhere"_ that is all i typed.

I logged off.

I looked at the clock in the corner of my computer screen. It was 6:59pm. He should be getting here any second now.*Ding dong*. Right on time!

"Hey" i said. "Hello sexy" he replied. I blushed."I am taking you to a special place tonight" he said with his smirk "Okey Dokey" i replied. We drove for a while."Give me a hint please" i begged. "Be patient we are almost there" he replied."Fine" i said. About five minutes later Eli said "We have arrived Miss. Blue eyes". " About time!" i joked. We were at this huge fountain it was absolutly breath taking. "Wow Eli" i said. He walked me over to a little table beside the fountain and set me down.

He sat down for a second then jumped back up. "I forgot the picnic basket, I will be right back"  
He said. As he walked away i noticed that he had left his phone on the table. I was still curious about what Ali had sent him earlier. I grabbed his phone and opened it. I went straight to his inbox. There was 3 Unread messages from Ali. Wow! he is so sweet! he never even read them. I on the other hand was curious. I oped one message all it read was "Hey!". The second one said "Want a suprise?". The last one was a picture message. I opened it. I was Ali nude! "Oh hell no" i screamed. Eli came running to me. "what is wrong clare?" i threw his phone at him. He looked at it and said. "Clare, i never even opened it i swear,i had no intension to". " I know" i said marching to his hearse. " Where are you going?" he asked. " To rip out Ali's hair" i replied.

* * *

**Please review it! Oh and please don't copy my story! I already had that problem with chapter 1! KK bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Chapter 3 is here! I think this one ended up different then ya'll expected it would! I hope ya'll enjoy it! Oh and I know somtimes my grammer sucks lol, I try to type these things as fast as possible for ya'll. Any who! Enjoy**

* * *

~**Clare's POV~**

I jumped into the passenger side of Morty. I was what you could say "Blazing" mad. The only thing running through my mind was the mental video of me beating the snot out of Ali. When I came out of my own mind, i noticed Eli was still standing outside. I opened the door and yelled "COME ON ELI". He slowly walked to Morty. He was looking at me like i was a alien."Why are you looking at me like that" i asked. "I don't know, It is just that, I don't think I like this side of Clare".he said. I was shocked."What side of me?" i said in a angry and questioning way. "This' he said waving his hand up and down my body. I wasn't even looking at him anymore. "Whatever Eli,just take me to Ali's,she is going to pay" i said through clinched teeth.

I was actually suprising myself. I never thought that i would actually want to bring violents into my life, but I did, and I was.

**~Eli's POV~**

This side of Clare was scaring me a little. Clare was as red as fire. Everything was dead silent until Clare screamed "DRIVE ELI". I slowly pulled out of the parking lot. It had gotten dark outside. We drove until we got to the end of this rode. The street that went to the left lead to Ali's neighborhood,The one to the right headed toward Clare's house."Turn left" i heard Clare say. "No." i said. I took a right. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ELI!" she screamed at me."I am letting you stick to your Non-Voilent ways".i replied "Wait i get it now, You like Ali, And you don't want me to hurt her"she said. "Wow Clare really. That is Bull and You know it" I yelled."Apparently,I don't,Pull over now".she said as she gave me a hateful glare. She stepped out of Morty into the darkness and stated walking down the rode.

"Clare,where are you going?" I hollered. "To Ali's because you aren't going to take me" she screamed back as she continued to walked down the dark street. I started having flash backs to Julia.  
I almost vomited. I jumped out of the car. "CLARE" i yelled. She just continued walking. I took of running toward her.  
I grabbed her wrist. "Clare, Please don't do this to me. This is playing out the same way as it did with Julia" I realized i had started crying."Clare I can't loose you, please don't do this to me,just get in Morty and let me take you home". I looked at her through my tear filled eyes.

**~Clare's POV~**

My eyes searched his face. Wow! Eli was crying infront of me. I had never seen him cry. At that moment i forgot about Ali. Better yet, I could have cared less about her. "Sure Eli,take me home" I said. We got back into Morty and he took me back. He parked in front of my house.

I slowly opened the passenger side door."Eli?"i said. "Yeah" he said. "Look, I'm sorry. You were just trying to protect me,We both know, Ali probally would have kicked my butt" we both giggled a little bit. He leaned over and kissed me."Bye,Bye Blue eyes" he said as he tried to smirk, he was still crying a little bit from earlier. "Sweet Dreams" i replied

I ran upstairs as fast as I possibly could.I did a superman jump into bed. I just layed there for a little bit. I started thinking about what all had just happened.I grabbed my diary and made a list.

_1. Eli really cares about me_

_2. He totally just cried in front of me._

_3. We just had out first mayjor fight_

_4. It was because of Ali._

_5. This date that was supposed to be perfect but it was ruined,_

_6. Our date was ruined because of Ali._

_7. Alli sent Eli nude photos_

By the end of the list I was steaming mad agian. I went over to my computer and opened up my Itunes. I found the song that I felt described Alli perfectly, _Kesha-Backstabber_.

**_Girl, Your such a Backstabber_!**

Came busting through my speakers. I sat down at my computer. I opened up my IM account,just to see who was online. No one but Ali was on. Haha great I thought. I was about to exit out when, My computer went *Ding*.

"_Why were you and Eli outside my house tonight_?" she asked

I just sat there staring at my computer screen. Why in the world is she IMing me. She knows what she did,so did I.

_"Don't talk to me anymore_" i replied

"_What is your problem_?" she asked

"_My problem, MY PROBLEM! What is your problem! I know about what you sent Eli_" i typed

I was blazing mad agian. Almost started screaming at my computer screen. But, What she replied next pushed me over the edge.

_"Someone has to please him, because god knows Miss. Purity ring won't_"

She signed off.

**~ Eli's POV~**

It was 2am. I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing. "Hello?" i said half sleep. "Eli!" the voice screamed. I didn't even had to look to see who it was, I already knew. "Hey Clare" i replied."Eli, more stuff has went down, I decided I'm getting revenge,with or without your help" she said. This made me sit up in bed."Ok,Ok,Ok. I will help you, I won't let you go through this alone, because you will get hurt, I can't let you get hurt" i said. "GREAT! Because I have a plan" she screamed with excitment before she hung up.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Don't be mad at me please because there wasn't a fight! I promise there will be one haha! I hope ya'll enjoyed! KK BYES! **

**Oh ya,Review it please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys this one is a little shorter! but enjoy!**

* * *

**~Clare's POV~**

I have been dead to the world all weekend. I just kept myself locked in my room. There was no need for me to leave it. I had a bathroom and a mini fridge. It is like no even noticed it parents were to busy fighting to notice, and Eli went to the lake with his family for Labor day weekend.

Ok, you might ask why I haven't left my room, It was because I told Eli I had this Evil plan Friday night. The truth is, There was no plan, Nothing at all. I was telling Eli that to see if he would help me. I thought I could have thought of somthing over the weekend, but nope! I am just not a sneeky and Conniving person.

Eli was going to be here any minute to pick me up for school. I guess I'm going to have to swallow my pride and go to the master of pranks and revenge. I know he can think up somthing,anything to show Ali I am not going to let her walk all over me.

*Ding Dong*. Eli was here!

**~Eli's POV~**

I was at Clare's doorstep. I haven't seen her all weekend. I was at the stupid lake with the family, the lake that had no cell phone service what so ever. I was ready to see her amazing baby blue eyes.

The door came swinging open. "Hello Eli!" Clare said with a huge smile on her face. "Well hello there" I said as I kissed her. "My hearse awaits" I told her. She giggled. We jumped into Morty and drove to school.

"So what is this plan you were telling me about Friday night, or can we say Saturday morning" I gave her a smirk.  
"About that..." she said shyly as she looked down to the floor. "There is no plan" she said. "What?" i replied.  
"Yea, I lied. I am sorry. I thought i could think of one over the weekend but i was unsuccesful." she said as she tried to smile. " I see" i said smirking agian. " I was wondering." i heard her say " Can you maybe, possibly think of a plan for me?" She had a huge smile on her face. " What kind of boyfriend would I be if I said no?" I replied. We had arrived at school. " Yes! Thank you Eli!" she yelled with excitment as she jumped across Morty and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

**~Clare's POV~**

I haven't seen Eli all day. I guess that is just one of the disadvantages of dating a older man. It was 11:25am now.  
That ment it was time for English class. My best class of the day. I ran to class. I was the first one there. "Why hello there" i heard a voice say. I turned quickly around in my desk. "Hey Eli!" I said as I jumped out of my seat to hug him. " So... Do you have the plan ready yet." I said eagerly. "Clare you have to give me time, master plans take time" he said with a smirk.  
" Ok, sorry" i said as i giggled.

**~Eli's POV~**

It was the end of the day and still no plan. I guess I'm not good at making up plans for other people. The only one I could think of was one that I thought was lame. I will just have to give it to Clare and see what she thinks about it, because I was out of time. Clare was already standiing by Morty waiting for me. I ran up behind her and gave her a hug. "Hello to you"  
she said as she turned around. I kissed her. " I'm not trying to sound pushy, but whats the plan!" she screamed with excitment.  
"Get into Morty and I will tell you" I replied.

She jumped into Morty faster than a cat jumps out of water. " What is it, What is it!" she said jumping with excitment.  
"Ok well it is not my favorite plan ever bu-"I was interrupted. "Eli! just tell me!". " Ok well, When I was in Computer Class I noticed that Ali had changed her RelationShip statues on Facebook. She is going back out with Drew. But, She is still texting me like a mad women. So, My plan was, I tell her I will help her study in Computer Skills Class, like she asked Friday. You hide in the libery with your camera,Take pictures of her flirting with me, and we send them to Drew"  
I finished telling her my plan. "Hmmmm" she replied. " I like it, but there needs to be more" she said. "I got it!" I yelled "What is it?" she said with another one of her huge smiles. "You will just have to wait and see" I replied with my evil smirk.

* * *

**Sorry Guys it is shorter! But review it! KK bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok hey guys! This is a spicy chapter tonight! I hope yall enjoy! Oh and if Yall want to follow me on Twitter yall can, I will start posting info about when the new chapters will come out, I am getting a Little busy, so it might be a jacked up schedule. My twitter is .com/allycat42296**

**~Clare's POV~**

Tonight was the "Big Plan". Eli hasn't even told Alli to meet him tonight in the Public Libary, but it is pretty obvious she will say yes. Eli and I had everything planned out. He was going to tell Alli I had to Babysit my cousin tonight,and he was free to tutor her.

I woke up late today so I was what you could say a "Hot mess". Eli was going to be here in about 30 minutes to pick me up for school. I ran to my closet and grabbed the first things I saw.I threw them on and ran to the bathroom, I took my time on my make-up though. That had to be perfect. I looked In the mirror and noticed my hair was wavy instead of curly. Oh well I thought, No time to fix it. *Ding Dong* Eli was here. OH MAN! I screamed to myself, I was no where near ready. I Grabbed an apple as I ran out of the kitchen. I looked down to see what I was wearing. It was a gray sweater and Jeans. It is not horrible I thought.

"Hello Eli" I said as I opened the door. "Wow Clare, you look different today" he responded. "Crap" I said. "What? Did i say It was a bad differnt, I like this look too" He said with a smirk." Well I am glad you like it, because I pulled it together In about 15 Minutes" I laughed. We jumped into Morty and took off. "So you ready for the plan tonight" He said. "I sure am!"  
I said as i bursted inside with excitment. "Good, lets turn on some music to hype us up" he said as he turned on the radio.

_The Derriere Song by HipJoint _came through the speakers

_Are you ready, Are you ready for this_

_Cause were ready, Yea were ready for this_.

I started smiling at this song. Eli wasn't really singing along because he probally thought it was a "chick song".  
He turned to me and said, "So are you ready" he said smirking. "Oh ya! Im ready!" I said laughing. We were at school now.  
Dang it! I thought. This was getting very fun!

**~Eli's POV~**

"Bye Clare" I said as she Jumped out of Morty. " Don't forget to talk to Alli", she said running to class. "Don't worry, I won't.  
I said with my evil smirk.

"Hey Alli" I said as I ran up behind her. "Oh hey Eli!" She said as she turned around smiling. " I was wondering,Do you still need a tutor for Computer Class?" I said acting concerned. Haha Im a good actor. "YES! I do, are you offering" She said as she walked closer to me. "Why yes I am". "How about tonight In the Libary, Clare is babysitting so it is probally the only night I can". I said as I started to walk away. "Ok, I will be there" She yelled. Step one Complete

It was time for english class. Clare was already sitting in her desk as usaul. "Step one Complete" I whispered in her ear as I walked to my seat. When I sat down I turned around In my desk. She gave me one of her Huge Smiles.

**~Alli's POV~**

Do the happy dance! I thought to myself. I will finally have alone time with Eli! Tonight Will be the night Eli Goldworthy will fall for me. I faked sick so I could check out early. I had to make sure I was extra hot tonight!

**~Eli's POV~**

"Are you ready Clare?" I asked as we walked into the Libray. It was time for the plan to go down."Yea,I am just a little nervous." she replied. "Don't be" I kissed her. I turned around and saw Alli walking up the stairs to enter the libary.

"CRAP!" I yelled. "Go hide,Remeber take alot of pictures,also don't believe a word I say tonight"I said running to the computers."Ok" Clare said as she went to hide. "Oh one more thing, I love you" I said. " I love you to".She said smiling as she layed down behind a cart of books.

"Hello Eli" Alli said as she entered the empty Libray. I looked her up and down. She was wearing the shortiest shorts I have ever seen in my life. I wasn't going to lie, She looked hot tonight. " Hey Alli" I replied. She sat down beside me. " I am so glad you were able to help me" She said batting her eyes. "No Problem" I said as I grabbed a computer book off the shelf.  
"Ok so in this chapter it is ab-" I looked down she has grabbed my leg. She doesn't waste any time does she.

**~Clare's POV~**

That little... Ugh! I hate her. Calm down I thought to myself. I started to snap pictures. She was playing with his hair now. I wanted to cry. I know all this was already planned, but Eli was the love of my life, and I just had to sit back and watch my ex bestfriend try to hook up with him. I held back my tears and snapped some more pictures. She continued to little things that didn't bother me much. Then she did it. The thing that pushed me to my breaking point. She stood up, Did her "Sexy" hair flip and climbed on his lap, and leaned in for a kiss. " GET OFF OF HIM" I screamed. I threw the camera down and charged at Alli. Eli gave me this look, like he was releaved I butted in. I ran over to Alli and grabbed her hair and threw her off of Eli.  
I felt a blow to my right of my cheek then a punch to the stomach.

I was in my very first fight...And it was with my bestfriend.

* * *

**Review it guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A bunch of stuff happens in this Chapter! haha Enjoy!**

**~Clare's POV~**

I was on the ground getting punched in the face, blow after blow. Then it stopped. I opened my eyes and Alli was still on top of me just staring. I took this opportunity and pushed Alli off of me. I slapped her across the face. I jumped on top of her and started hitting her like she hit me. I felt moisture on my hand. It was warm. It was Alli's blood. Then I felt a pull around my waste. The force pulled me off of Alli. I turned around, It was Eli. Finally he decided to step in.  
"Clare stop!" he yelled in my ear. I stared up at him. Then I heard movement, Alli was standing up. She was touching her lip then looking at the blood. She stood there staring at me, like she was trying to decide if to hit me agian. "I think you should leave" Eli said to Alli. She didn't say a word. She grabbed her purse and walked into the darkness.

"You continue to suprise me Edwards" he said walking over to the computers to get his bookbag. I wasn't speaking, I couldn't speak. I slowly eased my way to the floor and started to cry. "What is wrong" he asked walking over to me. I gave him the did you really just ask me that look. " Eli, I just broke my Non-violents pledge, and I am in alot of pain" I said. Eli crouched down beside me. "You do have a pretty big gash under your eye" he said examing my face."

I got up and walked over to my camera that I had thrown down. "Great! There is a huge crack on the lens,this day keeps getting better and better". He walked over to me and gave me a big bear huge. "Everything will be fine" He said taking my hand as we walked toward Morty.

**~Eli's POV~**

I took off toward Clare's house. Wow this plan did not go as planned I thought to myself. " Clare, Do you want me to send the pictures to Drew or do you want to?" I asked. "I will" she said touching her cut. "Don't touch it, it will get infected" I told her. "Eli, what am I going to do, My mom will wonder what happened, and I can't tell her the truth" She said giving me a worried look. "Just say you walked into a tree branch, a big tree branch" I said laughing. "Haha very funny" she said smiling. We had arrived at her house. I parked Morty on the curb and gave her a good-bye kiss. "Bye Clare, Don't forget to send the pictures and I will see you tommorow"."Ok bye" she said as she jumped out of Morty

**~ Clare's POV~**

I took off running towards my room. I wanted to avoid my mom at all cost. I didn't feel like Lieing and fighting in the same night. As I ran up the stairs I heard my mom. "Clare you're 30 Minutes past curfew, where have you been?" I didn't turn around.  
"Sorry Mom, lost track of time, promise it won't happen agian" I said as I continued up the stairs.

I jumped right on my computer. I uploaded the best pictures to my computer. I went to yahoo and clicked New Message.

_To: Drew T._

_Hey Drew, I just thought you might like to see these :)_

I attached the photos and pressed send. I cut off my Computer and climbed into bed. Jeans and all.I was to exhausted to change my clothes. Fighting sure wears you out. I fell asleep as soon as I hit my pillow.

**~Eli's POV~**

Knowing Clare she probally forgot step 2 of our plan. I got up early this morning and went over to my computer. I made a video for this mornings announcements, and it was going to be good. Since I had to make the video I was running late.  
I will just look like crap today I said to myself as I jumped into Morty.I got out my phone and texted Clare.

_Be there to pick you up in 5min_. I typed

_Ok, See you soon_! She replied

"Hey Clare" I said as I pulled up to her house, She was waithing outside for me. " Why hello there Eli" she said.  
She climbed into Morty and took off toward school."Oh Crap!" she yelled. "What?" I asked. "I forgot to make the video" She said as she hit herself in the head. " I'm Two steps ahead of you" I said as I pulled the disk out of my pocket. "You are a life saver! She said kissing my cheek.

**~Clare's POV~**

We had arrived at school. The first thing I saw was Drew and Alli, and they were fighting. Drew was screaming at her and shaking papers in her face. It looks like he printed out the pictures I sent to him. I felt someone grab my hand. It was Eli :).  
I pointed toward Drew and Alli and we laughed as we entered the school.

"Ok time for step 2 to begin" I said as me and Eli walked into the broadcasting room. Today they were showing a video on the results of Drinking and Driving on the morning annoucments ,that is not the video everyone will watch today. I grabbed the orginal video and switched them. Eli and I laughed as we left the room.

Haha this is going to be good I thought to myself as I sat in First block. "Good Morning Degrassi!" I heard Sav say in his usual morning "Peppy" voice as he read the usaul announcements then he got to the good part."Don't drink and drive" he shouted as he cued the video

A computerized deep voice started talking

_Who is Alli Bhandari?_

_You don't know? Well I do._

_She is a man stealing, Backstabbing whore._

The class started busting out laughing. It started showing pictures from last night.

_Don't trust Al-_

The video was cut off. Sav came back on the screen. He looked confused. "Sorry about that, have a nice day" the screen cut off. The whole class started buzzing about what had just happened.

Step 2 - Success.

First block ended and I went to my locker. I was getting my books when Alli appeard beside me. "What the hell was that about"  
She screamed at me. "I have no idea what you are talking about" I said smiling. " Are you trying to ruin my life!" screamed agian. I didn't even look at her. She slammed my locker shut."Clare, I know you did this" she yelled agian.  
I turned around angerily. "So what if I did" I said through clenched teeth.

Just then a guy walked by. " Hey Alli _Hoe_dari" he said as he passed us and started laughing.

She looked at me " Revenge is going to be sweet" she said as she walked away giving me the death glare.

* * *

**Hope yall liked it guys! Review it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok Guys! More Drama! I think this is one of my fav chapters! Enjoy

* * *

**

**~Clare's POV~**

I could not sleep last night at all. I am not going to lie, I was a little scared about what Alli said in the hall.  
"Revenge is going to be sweet" kept running threw my head. Alli can be ruthless, who knows what she will do. Also, my self conscious kept telling me that I went to far. I hate being good. I got out of bed and walked over to my mirror.

Great I have bags under my eyes. I slowly walked into the bathroom and put as much make-up as possible over the gray,baggy circles under my eyes. It didn't work to well. Oh well, I walked downstairs and got me some coffee. I was in a very bad mood.  
My mom and dad entered the kitchen fighting. Perfect. There screams got louder and louder.I couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP" I screamed walking out of the kitchen. "Excuse me clare?" My said in a angry voice with her hand on hip. "You heard me mom, all you to do is fight, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE". I ran upstairs and grabbed my bookbag. "CLARE" my mom yelled. "Get down here now" she screamed from downstairs. I couldn't talk to here, I wasn't going to talk to here.  
I ran downstairs and out the door. I ran down the street as fast as I could. I heard my mom open our front door."Clare"  
she yelled. I just kept running. I had finally gotten somewhere I knew. I was at Eli's house. It was 6am. Way to early.  
I am hoping he is awake. I knocked at his door. The door swung open. It was his Mom.

"Good morning clare?" she looked confused. She noticed that I was crying. "Clare Honey whats wrong" she asked. I couldn't answer, I was crying to hard.  
"Come inside, I will get Eli" She motioned me to sit down on their couch. "Eli,Honey. Clare is here" She hollared from the bottom of their steps. I turned my head and saw Eli running down the stairs in his PJ's. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. He came and sat down beside me. He kissed me before he asked "What is wrong".  
"Just more parent problems". I replied. "Oh, ok". he said. "Go get ready, I will sit down here" I told him. He looked me up and down. "Are you wearing that to school" he asked laughing. I looked down. I was in my Twilight PJ's. I blushed. "Guess I forgot to change" I said. Just then Eli's Mom said" Sweety, We look about the same size, Wanna come pick somthing out of my clothes to wear?". "Really? Thank you Mrs. Goldsworthy" I said getting up following her into her bedroom.

I picked out somthing simple. Most of her clothes were not my style. I Just got a plan white baby T, and jeans."Thank you"  
I said as I heard Eli calling my name. "I will return them as soon as I can". I told her walking out the door. "Don't rush sweety" She said waving good-bye.

**~Eli's POV~**

"Nice!" I said as I drove us to school. "What?" I heard her question. "You look pretty even in the worst sitution possible"  
I told her smirking. She blushed."Well thank you" she replied with a laugh. "Do you want to tell me what happened this morning?" I asked. "Long story, I will tell you later. We dont have time today" she said pointing out the window. He had arrived at school.

**~Clare's POV~**

My day has sucked. I failed everything i took. I couldn't go 10 minutes without crying, and I just wanted Eli. I haven't seen him since this morning because he had to miss english class, he had to talk to Mr. Simpson about the whole Fitz mess. I just wanted Eli.

As I walked to Morty I heard yelling. I looked over and saw Drew screaming at Eli. I ran over there. Eli gave me the signal to stay back. I heard what they were saying.

"What the crap man, Why were you hitting on Alli" Drew said."Dude I wasn't" Eli replied. Drew grabbed the printed pictures from yesterday out of his bookbag." What is this then" he said as he slammed the pictures in Eli's face. Eli was getting mad I could tell. He slapped Drew's hand away from his face."It was a plan Moron" Eli said as he tried to stay calm. "A plan, A PLAN!"  
Drew screamed. Drew started to scare me. I slowly walked over to them. "Hitting on my F**king girlfriend is such a great plan"  
Drew yelled. I saw Drew pulling back his fist like he was about to punch Eli. I Couldn't let Eli get hurt, this plan was my idea.  
I ran and jumped between Eli and Drew. Just then I felt a hard blow hit me right in the center of my face. I fell to the ground.

Everything was getting hard to understand. Everything was going black. I heard faint sounds. They were screams. I heard Eli scream "What the hell did You do Drew!. I heard Drew say in a scared voice "Im sorry,Oh god Clare Im sorry".

Then I was Unconscious.

I woke up in the nurses office. I saw the nurse on her computer. She jumped up and ran to my side. "Hey Clare." she said leaning over me. "What happened?" I could barely even ask. "Eli Goldsworthy said That Drew Torres punched you, nothing is confirmed, the boys are with right now"."Go back to sleep sweety". She said as she walked away. I did as I was told.

I woke up agian. This time alone. The nurse was not in her office. I saw someone running out the door. I was confused. But I didn't care. I wanted Eli. I slowly got off the bed and walked out of the nurses office. I heard laughing as I walked down the hall. People were pointing at me. I knew somthing was wrong. I ran into the girls bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I knew what everyone was laughing at. OH MY GOSH! I screamed.

* * *

**Review it Guys! Hope u liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Pretty Pretty Please Review it Please! I will love yall forever and ever! haha! I hope ya'll like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Clare's POV~**

I stood there in total shock. I sceamed agian. I saw in the reflection my shirt. It had the word "Bi*ch" spray painted in red across it.  
Great! I thought. This shirt is ruined! Oh Crap! This isn't my shirt. It is Mrs Goldsworthy's. I started to panic. Oh gosh. She is going to hate me. I almost started crying. I looked in the mirror agian and noticed somthing else. My hair was green.

My mouth hung open. How did I not notice this already? I reached my hand up and touched my hair. I pulled back my hand and looked at my palm. It was now green. Good, This means it is not dry yet. I stuck my head underneath the bathroom sink. I watched as the green dye went down the drain. I flung my wet hair back and looked in the mirror. It was still green. I'm am going to have to re-dye my hair now. Isn't this great. Then I felt stinging on my stomach. I yanked up my shirt and noticed somthing written on me. It said

_" Told you my revenge was going to be sweet, better yet, It was green! Love Alli._

I had no idea why is was stinging so bad. I grabbed a paper towel and wipped off the words. The stinging instanly stopped.  
This made me think. Alli is actully smart, She knew it would sting,So she knew I would wipe it off. Therefor leaving no evidence that she did this.

My wet hair started dripping down my back. This made me freezing cold. I started shivering intensly. I left the bathroom in search of Eli. I was determined to find him. As I walked down the hall I heard a boy say"Nice Bra Clare". I looked down and discovered that my bra was showing through this Wet, White T-shirt. I was about to turn around and run back to the bathroom when I saw Eli. "Eli!" I screamed as I ran toward him. "Hey Clare" he said as he hugged pulled back and discovered he was now wet. He looked confused. Then he noticed what was written on my shirt and what my shirt was no longer covering. He Blushed. "Wear this" he said as he took off his coat and put it around me. "Thanks" I said.  
"There is only 15 min. of school left, Lets go" He said grabbing my hand pulling me out towards Morty.

**~Eli's POV~**

I dragged her to Morty. I was wonder what happened to her. As we got into Morty I asked "What in the world happened to you?". "Hmmm? Where do I begin, Ok as you know I got punched by Drew, Your Moms shirt is runied because Alli wrote B*tch across it, and she dyed my hair green" She said looking at me. "I know this this is a stupid question, but how do you know it was Alli?" I asked. "Oh yea, she basically wrote across my stomach that it was done by Alli" she said as I saw her getting mad. "Oh, I am sorry Clare" I said as I stared at her. "Thanks" she said as she turned and stared out the window.

**~Clare's POV~**

After I was done gathering my thoughts I turned to ELi."OMG! Eli your Mom is going to Kill me, Her shirt is ruined!" I started to panic.  
"Clare, No she won't, Calm down. You have to much to worry about". "She will not care about a plain T-shirt, She has like thousands of them" he said Smirking."That makes me feel a little bit better" I said smiling. Then my phone went *Ding* and my smile fell. Eli must have noticed because he asked "Who is that?" He said leaning over trying to look at my phone.  
This caused us to Swerv. "Hey! Eyes on the road" I said looking at him. "Sorry, But who is it?" He said. "My mother,  
She says I have to come home now, Or she is calling the cops." I said. "Ok, to your house we go." He said.

We had finally gotten to my house. "Bye Clare,See you tommorow" he said as he stopped in front of my house. "No Eli, Please come inside with me. Please! I dont want to be alone with those people." I told him. "Clare I don-" I cut him off. "Please Eli".  
I begged. "Fine" he said as he parked Morty.

We walked into my house. I didn't know what to expect. Probally screams, Tears and disapointment. I opened my front door and they were standing right there. "CLARE!" My mom yelled at me. "This is to a great start" I said as I turned around to walk the door. "Clare Come back here now" My father said. I Turned around and stared at them with a blank face. "WHAT!" I screamed. "Clare Edwards don't you dare use that tone with me" My mom said angrly. I just stood there. "Why didn't you call me and your father today after this incident?" She asked. "How did you know about that?" I asked. "The school called, Clare, you got knocked out and you didnt bother to call us?" She said with a tone I did not like."Well MOM, did you ever think maybe I didn't want you to know, Better yet, I could care less if you knew, BECAUSE I HATE YOU!" i Screamed in her face and ran upstairs.

I totally forgot Eli had been there the whole time.

**~Eli's POV~**

I stood there. It was very uncomfortable. I turned and decided to go upstairs with Clare. "Excuse me young man, Where do you think you are going?" Her dad said. I turned around and was speechless. I couldn't even get the words upstairs out of my mouth.  
So I just pointed upwards. "Oh no your not!" Her mom replied. I was kinda scared. So I just stood there. "Who are you anyway?"  
Her dad asked. "Hello Sir, My name is ELi, ELi Goldsworthy. Clare's Boyfriend." I tried to sound as proper as I could. "Oh, So you are The famous Eli that Clare writes about in her diary." They read Clare's diary? What _sick_ people. I just continued to stand there. I didn't know what to say.

"This is all your fault" Her mom said. This shocked me. "Ma'am?" i questioned her. "Yea before you came around Clare was a nice,sweet girl. Look at her now" She said wagging her finger at me. "You are ruining our daughter" Her dad said. Just then Clare ran down the stairs. "OMG! I HATE YOU" she screamed at her parents. "Leave him alone, I love him way more than I love both of you". This shocked her parents. I noticed Clare had a bag now. " I am leaving, and never coming back" she screamed as she opened the front door. "Oh sure become a SLUT just like your sister" Her mom screamed at her. That really hurt Clare.  
I could tell. "F*CK YOU!" she screamed as she slammed the door behind her. She was bawling when we reached Morty.

**~Clare's POV~**

I didn't know were I was going but I wasnt staying here. I looked over at Eli. He had this wierd look on his face. A look I have never seen before. He looked like he was in pain. "Eli, what is wrong?"

His reply stunned me. It made me feel like a dagger had just been pushed threw my heart.

* * *

**Hope yall liked it! Plz dont forget to review it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This whole chapter is from Clare's POV! Enjoy**

**~Clare's POV~**

I sat there staring at him when the words came flying out of his mouth. "You are wrong Clare" He said as he stared out the window. "Excuse me?" I replied. "They are just trying to help you." he said still not looking at me. "Well I hate them, so I don't want there freaken help!" I said crossing my arms and turning around in the car. "How can you even act like that to the people that made you?" He asked questioning me. "Oh sure Eli, like you don't fight with your parents" I said as I rolled my eyes. "I wish I could" He replied looking down. "Well drive home and scream at them then, Go fight" I said. He looked at me square in the eyes and said "I can't Clare, I'm adopted" He said as he slowly looked away. I was silent I didn't know what to say.

We sat in silents for a little bit. Eli looked at me and said "Clare, I am sorry but I can't do this to your family, We have to break up.". When he said that all the air in my lungs rushed out. I couldn't breath. Tears came streaming out of my baby blue eyes. "Eli pl-please. Do-Don't do th-this". I said. I could barely get any words out of my mouth."I am sorry Clare." His voice cracked. I saw a tear stream down his cheek. Pain was all I felt. "Eli, please. You are all I have left. I lost my Family, My Bestfriend, E-Everything. I can't loose you to" I said as I felt my warm tears fall of my cheeks and land on my hands. Eli wasn't even looking at me anymore. I was about to vomit. I guess this is what they call love sick. Just then I heard him say "I can't do this". "What?" i asked in a whisper. He turned to me as he wiped off his tears. "Clare Edwards, I love you. I thought ended this now would be better for the both of us, but it isn't" He grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss. "Thank you Eli!" I said as I pulled him closer to me and I just layed in his arms for awhile.

"Lets go to the park" he said out of no where. "Ok?" I said laughing as I pulled away from his inbrace. We drove to this wonderful little park on the edge of town. It had my favorite thing in the world, a tire swing. "Race you there!"  
I said jumping out of Morty and running to the swing. "No far! you got a head start" I heard him yell from behind me. Somehow he caught up to me. He grabbed me by my waist and swung me around in a circle. When he released me I turned around and kissed him. "You do know I love you right?" I asked. "Hmmm? Maybe just a little" He replied with his smirk.  
I gave him a playful slap on the arm and jumped on the tire swing.

He grabbed the ropes of the swing and spun me around in the circle. I leaned back and just enjoyed the ride! This was the first time in weeks I have been truly happy. "Ok Stop spinning me I am going to puke" i said looking into his big green eyes.  
"You ruin all the fun!" he said laughing at me. Then he started pushing me in a normal fashion. As I soared through the air. I stared thinking, more like dreaming. What if me and Eli ran away together? No parents, no curfews, nothing. It could be like this everyday, all day. Just then I heard Eli say my name. "Clare, It is getting dark. It is time to leave". When I came out of my dream i noticed Eli was right. It was dark, very dark.

As we walked to Morty I decided I would tell Eli about my dream."Eli, Have you ever thought about running away?" I said looking up into his amazing eyes."What?" he said looking confused. "Yea, just me and you" I said looking at him smiling.  
He started laughing. "what?" I asked. "Clare, Today has totally rattled your brain" he said staring at me. "yea, I guess your right".  
I said as my smile fell. He stopped right infront of me. "Clare, I totally would, If we were about 2 years older" he said as he held me by my shoulders."I understand" I said staring at him."I knew you would". We climbed into Morty.

"So where are you going to stay tonight?" He asked me."Can I stay with you?" I asked him. "Ummmmm..." he said looking down.  
"Guess that is a no" I said with a little laugh. "Trust me Clare, I wont you to, I _really_ do. But I don't think I would be able to controll my _Urges_" He said blushing. "Your Urges?" I said laughing at him. "Yeah,Yeah laugh all you want, but your not a guy you wouldn't understand" He said. "Ok, Ok , just take me to my Aunts house" I continued to laugh. "Were does she live?" he asked. I gave him the directions and we zoomed off.

We had arrived at my aunts house. I saw a lamp on in the window. "Bye Eli!" I kissed him good-bye and jumped out of Morty,  
I watched Eli pull off. I ran up the porch stairs. The door was locked. I rung the door bell and nobody answered. I looked at my watch it was 8:45pm. Then I remebered, my aunt doesnt get home till 9:30pm. I will just sit on the steps and wait I guess.

I was sitting on the steps for about 5 min. When a big white van stopped infront of the house. I large man got out and started walking toward me. "Well hello there Clare" the man said. My body froze up. I knew who this man was. I slowly got up and started backing away. "Oh, you don't rememeber me?" he asked as he continued getting closer and closer to me. I slowly nodded my head. This man was from my past. He was Adam, Darcy's Internet stalker." My oh my. Look how big you have gotten" He said. I started shaking. "YOU SENT ME TO PRISON FOR 3 YEARS" he screamed at me. "I am sorry, P-P-Please, leave me alone." I replied in tears. " Oh no, no no no. I am going to do to you what I was planning to do to your sister". He took off running toward me.

I turned around and took off running to the backyard. I heard him right behind me. Everything was blurry. I couldn't see where I was going. "Come back here" he screamed at me. I started breathing heavily. Just then I tripped and fell over a large rock. I felt my knee get slashed open. I grabbed the rock and got back up. I couldn't even feel the pain in my knee. The fall made me lose what little lead I had on him. I threw the rock over my shoulder. Then I heard him scream. I am hoping that ment I hit him because I wasnt going to turn around and check. I had finally gotten to the backyard gate. I climbed it as fast as I could. As soon as I got over the fence I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Eli's number. As it rung I saw Adam's slowly climbing the fence. Finally Eli answered. "ELLLIII, Help me" I screamed it like bloody murder. I didnt have time to say anything else. Adam grabbed my Forearm and threw me to the ground.

* * *

**Yep yep! I brought back a freaky dude haha! PLZ REVIEW! hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**~Clare's POV~**

I had fallen to the ground. I watched as my cell phone shot out of my hand. It fell about 5 feet away. I still heard Eli's voice coming through the speakers. It was very faint, but I could understand what he was yelling. "Clare. Clare" is what he was saying, he kept repeating my name. I slowly extended my arm trying to grab it. As my arm got close to it, Adams stomped on my hand.  
"Oww" I said as I cried. I yanked my arm back to my body. I had to stall. I slowly start to stand up. Adams didn't give me the chance to stand all the way up. My body went crashing down to the ground agian. Adams just stood over me, staring. I didn't know what was going through his mind, I dont think i even want to know.

I started to crawl backwards, trying to get as far away from him as possible. As I backed away he grabbed my leg and pulled me toward him. I heard my leg pop. I screamed in pain. I think it was dislocated. Now Adams spoke. " I think I will torture you first" he said as he started walking circle around me. He got down on his knees and saw the gash in my knee. "I think I will start the torture here" he said as he pointed at my wound. He dug his thumb deep into the opening. I reached down to make him stop. Then he grabbed my hand and started pushing back all my finger. Just Then I heard a car door slam. "Clare!" I heard Eli's voice yell. "Eli! He-" Adams hand went over my mouth.

"Don't say another word or I will Kill you" He screamed at me. Just then Eli came busting through the gate. He had this look on his face that I have never seen before. It was a protective look. He took off running and tackled Adams. Eli jumped on top of him and started puching him multiple times in the face. Eli jumped off of him. "Come on Clare" he yelled as he took off running toward the gate. I tried to stand but fell. I had forgotten for a brief second about my dislocated leg. "I can't walk Eli" I screamed in terror. I looked back and realized Adams was coming out of the daze. Eli ran back over to me and picked me up. He was caring me like a groom would carry the bride. He ran as fast as he could to Morty. He opened up he passenger door and set me in. I looked over and noticed Adams was running towards us. "Hurry Eli! Get in" I screamed. Eli ran around and jumped in. As soon as Eli closed the door we took off. I made sure I didn't look back.

I looked down at my leg. I was turning a wierd color. I guess it was because It was Dislocated, and it has lost so much blood.I then noticed how bad I was shacking. "Clare? Are you ok?" Eli asked me. "No". Is all I said. I couldn't talk.

"Who the hell was that guy, and what did he do to you?" He said looking angry. I swallowed the lump in my throut and said "His name was Adams, He stalked Darcy about 3 years ago. I called the cops on him...I guess he wanted revenge"  
This Caused me to cry agian. Just then I think Eli realized my leg. "Oh my god...Clare" he said as he reached down to touch my leg. "I am taking you to the hospital" He said. "No Eli, you cant" I said still crying "What am I going to say happened to me, I can't tell them the truth" I said. "Just tell them that you were at your Aunts house an-" I interrupted him. "Oh god, Eli my Aunt. She is in danger. What if Adams is still there" I started freaking out. "Trust me Clare, Adams has probally already left." I stared at him "How do you know that?" I questioned. "Because He wants you, not your Aunt. He will not stay there. He is probally looking for us, or running as far away as possible so he want get put back in jail. I think it is the ladder" He told me.

**~Eli's POV~**

We had finally arrived at the The hospital. I jumped out of Morty and ran around and got Clare out. I walked into the front doors with her in my arms. I looked down and noticed her leg was still bleeding very bad. Her blood was dripping off her leg and landing on the white tile floors. " Hey can I get a little help here" I yelled out. Just then a nurse came running up to us with a wheel chair. "Put her in her hunny" She said pointing to the wheel chair. I did as I was told. "What in the world happend" the nurse asked as she pushed Clare down the hall. Clare looked back at me with a worried look on her face.  
Then I remembered we hadn't made that up yet. I had to think fast. "We were Riding our bikes, and she drove down a ditch and got thrown off" I told the nurse. Then Clare looked back agian giving me a small smile. I am very glad I was blessed with good lieing skills.

She was pushed into a doctors room. I helped the nurse put her on the examing table. I pulled up a chair beside her and held her hand. Then the doctor came in. He looked at her leg for awhile before saying "Biking accident huh? Must have been a pretty bad one " He said looking up at me. "Yes sir, it was" Clare replied. "Ok well, We are going to have to first pop your leg back in socket. Then we are going to have to get some stiches put into this gash here" The doctor told us."Ok sir" Clare replied.

The doctor asked me to wait outside the door. He told me since i wasnt family, I wasnt aloud in there. I slowly got up and kissed Clare on her head. "Be strong Edwards" I whisperd in her ear before I walked out. I stood right outside the door.  
I heard everything that happened. *Pop* then Clare screamed. They must have just pushed her leg back in socket. I heard Clare crying. This caused me to start tearing up. I hated knowing that Clare was being put through this much pain. Then the door swung open. " All finshed" the nurse told me with a smile on her face. I walked in and hugged clare. I looked down at her knee,  
it was all stiched up. The doctors helped me put Clare back into the Wheel chair. I took her back to Morty, loaded her up and we took off.

**~Clare's POV~**

I sat in Morty. Looking down at my leg. I look like a doll I thought. A doll that had its leg ripped off and a mom had to put it back on. "Clare?" I heard Eli ask. "Yea?" I replied. "There is nowhere else for you to go is there?" He said staring at me. "No, there isn't" I told him about to cry. "well looks like I am just going to have to fight my Urges" he said smirking "So I can stay with you?" I asked. "Yea, We just can't let my mom know,She is asleep, so we will just have to sneak you in". He said. "Ok, we can be like Ninja's" I replied doing my hands in a ninja like way. Eli laughed.

We pulled up to his house. He slowly open the door. "Eli, how and I going to get up those stairs?" I whispered. "Here, jump on my back" He said squating down. I jumped on his back and we snuck upstairs.

"Remember fight your Urges" I said giggling at him. "Oh shut up" he replied laughing. We climbed into his bed. Then we noticed we were both wearing all our clothes. " I want be able to sleep in these jeans" he said jumping up. "I am going to go change into my PJ's" He said getting them out of the dresser. Then he threw a pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt at me. "Here, go into that bathroom and change" He told me pointing down the hall. "Ok" I replied as I walked out the door.

When I returned he was already back in his bed. I just stood there. "I want bite Clare, My urges are under contol, I swear"  
he told me. "they better be" I told him laughing as I climbed into his bed.

I had trouble sleeping. I kept having NightMares about Adams. Eli have already fallen asleep. Just then Eli arms went around me.  
I flipped over and noticed he was still sleeping. I kept his arm around me. It made me feel safe. I snuggled up to him, and finally fell asleep.

*Knock Knock* Is what woke us up. "Eli,Sweety time to wake up" I heard Eli's mom say through the door. "Oh Crap!" I heard Eli whisper. I had no time to hide. The door came open and there was Eli's Mom. Staring at us.

* * *

**This was my longest on yet! I hope yall like it! review! Review Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! please review! Love yall!**

**~Eli's POV~**

My mother just stood there staring at us. Her stares felt like they were burning holes through my skin.  
I looked over at Clare. Secretly begging her to get off my bed. She just continued sitting in it, making this scene more ackward. Then I remembered, Clare's leg. She couldnt get up even if she wanted to.

My mom ran her finger through her hair. He started shifting hips. I could tell she didnt know what to say. She ran her hand down her face. "Ummm...Guys, Just meet me down stairs." My mom said as she turned around and walked out my door.

"Oh my god Eli" Clare said panicing. "What if she tells us we are not aloud to see each other anymore" Her eyes started tearing up. "Clare, Calm down. My mom isn't like that" I said as I climbed out of bed. "Do you think she thinks we...You Know?" I heard her question. I knew what she meant, but I just wanted to make her say it. "No, I don't know what you mean?" I said trying my hardest not to laugh. "What is... you know"I asked. "Do you think she thinks we did...the nasty?" She said.  
This made me burst into laughfter. "What?" She questioned me. "Clare we are not 10 anymore. you can say the real word"  
I said still laughing. "Well...I don't wanna" She said crossing her arms and giving me her pouty face. "Now, stop laughing and get your booty over here and carry me downstairs before we get in trouble" She said. "Yes ma'am" I replied picking her up. I snuck in a kiss and carried her down the stairs.

"Why are you carrying her Son?" My dad questioned when we reached the bottom of the stairs. "I will explain everything"  
He said as he sat Clare down on the couch and plopped down beside her.

"First things first, Please Tell me if you two used protection last night" My mom questioned nervously. "Wow, Mom. We didn't do that. We swear" I told my mom. I heard my mom let out a sigh of relief. "Then what was she doing in your bed Eli?" My father questioned. "Ok long story short. Clare has been having family problems lately. She can't go home.  
And there was problems with her staying at her aunts house" Eli told this parents. "What kind of problems?" my mom asked. I looked at Clare. She gave me this look that told me she didn't want my parents to know about the Adams sitution.  
"I can't say. Please respect that mom." I said. "Ok" my mom said putting her hands over her mouth.

"What happened to her leg Eli?" My Dad asked. I knew I couldn't tell the truth. "Biking accident" Is all I said.  
We all sat in silents. "So, Mom Can Clare stay here with us for awhile?" I asked her in a begging way. "Me and your farther will have to talk about it. We will be right back, stay here" My mom said as her and my farther got up and walked into the kitchen.

Clare wasn't talking. Not a single word. It was dead silent. I respected her, she wanted peace and quiet, I would give her that. I leaned back into the couch when she finally said. "What is going to happen to me Eli?" she said as tears filled her eyes. "What do you mean Clare?" I asked kissing her on her head. "Your parents aren't going to let me stay here, I already read their lips" she said pointing towards the kitchen. "Clare don't be si-" I stopped Mid-sentence when I noticed me parents entering the room.

"We have made a decision." My mom said looking at me and Clare. "Were sorry Clare. You can't stay here. I think it would be best for everyone if you found somewhere else to stay" My mom said staring at Clare.

**~Clare's POV~**

I held my tears back as best I could. "Yes Ma'am" I said as my voice cracked from my upcoming tears. I looked over at Eli. I could tell he was Angered by his parents decision. He stood up suddenly. "Come on Clare, Lets go to the park".  
He said looking right at his parents. He bent down and picked me up. We walked out to Morty.

He sat me in Morty and jumped into the drivers side." I can't believe how selfish they are being" He said squeeshing the steering wheel. "Eli, I understand. Don't be mad at them" I said looking into his big green eyes. "Where will you go?"  
He asked me. "Don't worry, I will figure everything out. Just drive" I told him kissing him on his cheek.

We had arrived at the park. It was totally empty. "I guess we came at a good time". He said jumping out of Morty.  
Crap...I can't walk. I think he forgot about that part. I watched him as he walked toward the pond. He suddenly turned around and saw me still sitting in Morty. I saw him give himself a facepalm as he ran back toward me. "Sorry Edwards" He said as he got me out of the hearse. "Don't worry about it". I told him. He carried me to the pond and sat me down on the bankment. He sat down beside me. We both layed down on the soft grass and watched the clouds.

I layed my head on Eli's chest and breathed in the smell of Axe. "You smell nice" I said as I giggled. He leaned down and put his nose in my hair and breathed in deeply. I laughed agian. "And you smell like Green apples" he told me kissing the top of my head. "I got a idea" He said as he jumped up. He took off his shoes and socks, then his shirt. "What are you doing Eli" I said sitting up. He turned around and smiled at me. Then he took off running and jumped into the pond.

"You are Crazy" I said laughing at him. "It isnt that deep" He said splashing around like a little kid. "I feel like I am babysitting you" I told him giggling. "Oh really?" He said running out the pond toward me. Then he jumped on me and me a big bear hug. "ELLLLIIII" I yelled. "I am all wet now" I said slapping him playfully. "Good" he said picking me up and caring me toward the pond. "Eli, No!" I yelled at him pertending to wiggle free. To tell you the truth. I loved this.  
"Remember, I cant get my stiches all nasty" I reminded him. " I wont let you go" He told me walking into the pond.

I felt my butt get soaking wet. I screamed at the coldness. He sat there just holding me. As we talked and played in the water.

"I am getting all wrinkley" Eli said walking out of the pond. We sat on the green grass as the sun dried us off.  
"Clare. I love you" Eli said looking straight into my eyes. "I love you too, Eli" I said giving him a tender kiss.

*_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine*_ I heard my phone start ringing. I picked it up and it read Mom.  
I pressed ignore. "Who was it?" Eli asked. "Just my mom" I told him,_ *I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine*_  
My phone was ringing agian, It was my mom agian. I pressed ignore. Me and Eli laughed. We were about to kiss agian when _*I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine*. _UGH! "Clare I think you should answer it" Eli told me. "Hahaha...No" I told him. "Then let me answer it" He told me putting out his hand. "Ok". I said slapping the phone into the palm of his hand.

I sat there as Eli answered my phone. "Hello?" Eli said. I watched Eli's face go blank. "Oh my god" Eli said to my mom over the phone. He looked at me and handed me the phone. "Clare, Talk to your mom this is important" Eli told me.  
"No, I don't want to talk to her" I replied. "CLARE!" Eli raised his voice at me. I grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Hello?" I said in a dreadful way. "Clare. It is your Mother." I heard my mom crying. "yea?" I asked. " Clare...It is your Aunt Sharron...She has been murdered".

* * *

**I hope yall liked it! Dont forget to review! I am trying to reach 100 reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys can yall pretty please follow me on Tumblr? It is .com it will make me very happy! lol Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

**

**~Clare's POV~**

It felt like my world stopped spinning. The world ran out of air. It felt like the sun burnt out. My whole body started shaking.  
"Clare?" Eli said. I looked into his eyes. "I am so sorry Clare." He said as he tried to hug me.  
I pushed him away. I jumped up and started to run. It always helped. I got about 30 feet away from where i started and then vomited. I could not hold back they tears. They ran out like a flowing stream. I felt my knees start shaking and wobbling. I no longer had the stength to stand. I fell to the ground.I sat alone...blaming myself for my Aunts death.

I saw Eli get up and start walking toward me. "Edwards?" he said as he stepped closer. "Leave me alone Eli" I said burying my face into my knees. He just stood there, staring at me. "Eli, what? I wanna be alone." I said staring at him.  
"I understand that Clare, but your mother said they need you at the crime scene. You have to be questioned since you were the last one at your Aunts house." He told me stepping Closer."Where was the Crime scene?" I asked him. "Your Aunts house." He told me as he squatted down beside me. "E-E-Eli, I can't go back there, I-I cant" I said. "Clare, I understand. But we have to go. Like now." He told me looking into my eyes.

I slowly started to stand up and make my way towards Morty. What the hell was happening to my like. The past week has been I do somthing wrong to make god angry with me?.

I climbed into Morty and started crying agian. There was no point in trying to hold them back. As Me and Eli drove to my Aunts house, The flashbacks began.

_"Don't say another word or I will Kill you"_ Adams face was still so Clear in my mind. I still had chills.

"Clare? What is wrong?" Eli said as he reached over and placed his hand on my knee."Nothing" I said as another Flashback started.

"_Who the hell was that guy, and what did he do to you?" _This one made me squeeze Eli's hand.

Another one came rolling in.

"_Oh god, Eli my Aunt. She is in danger. What if Adams is still there" . "Trust me Clare, Adams has probally already left."_  
_"Because He wants you, not your Aunt. He will not stay there. He is probally looking for us, or running as far away as possible so he want get put back in jail. I think it is the ladder"_

This Flashback made me angry. I grabbed Eli's hand and threw it off my knee. "This is all your fault" I screamed at Eli,  
"Huh?" he looked confused. "I wanted to warn my aunt. But you said she was fine. ELI SHE IS NOT FINE. SHE IS DEAD" i realized i was screaming at him.

**~Eli's POV~**

Clare was right. This was my fault. I told her everything was fine. I was wrong...agian. I am always wrong. My wrong decisions ruin peoples lives. This one ended someones. I have killed two people. Julia and now Clare's Aunt Shannon.

"I don't deserve to live anymore" I whispered to myself. "What Eli?" Clare asked me. "Nothing" I said not making any eye contact with Clare. Clare grabbed my hand. "Eli, I am sorry I am blaming you, I need to be blaming myself" she told me. I pulled over on the side of the rode. I couldn't drive anymore. "Clare, how is it your fault? There is no way in hell that this is your fault...It is mine" I broke eye contact with her. "Eli, No it isn't, It is mine. Adams was at my aunts house because of me. I should have just let him kill me. I was the one he wanted not Aunt Shannon." she said.  
"Don't say that Clare...Don't" I told her. "And why not, It is true. If i would have just let him kill M-" I cut her off.  
"Stop, ok" I was starting to get angry. " I love you Edwards. I can't stand you talking like that" I grabbed her and pulled her toward me. I just hung on to her, not ever wanting her to leave me. "We need to get going" She said pulling away. I continued to drive to the crime scene.

**~Clare's POV~**

We have arrived at my Aunts house. I saw about a dozen cop cars, all the lights flashing. I stepped out of Morty and walked toward the house. Crime scene tape was wrapped around the whole house. As I walked closer and closer to the house I noticed blood, lots of it. It was all over the front porch. This is where she must have been murdered. I felt Eli grab my hand. As we continued foward A large man in a suit stopped me. "Clare Edwards?" he asked me. "Yes. I am Clare" I told him shaking his hand. "Hello Clare, I am Detective Morgans. I would like to ask you a few questions" he said pointing toward an area that was not crowded. I let go of Eli's hand and followed Detective Morgans.

"Clare, Is it true that you were here the night of the Murder?" He asked. "Um, I think so. I was here last night, about 9pm. Then I left and Spent the night with my boyfriend because she was not home." I told him. "So, you never saw your Aunt that night?" he questioned me. "Yes, Sir" I replied. "Do you know who might have done this?" He asked me. This question stung. "Yes, Y-yes sir. His name is Adams. I don't know his last name. He was here with me last night. And he did this to me." I said pulling up my pants leg. Detective Morgan examined my wound and wrote somthing down on his clip board.

"Thank you , That is all I need for now." He said walking away. I started walking back to Eli, Who was sitting on the curb. Then another person stopped me for some more questions. This is going to be a long day.

**~Eli's POV~**

I watched Clare as she was being questioned. Damn she is beautiful. I sat and soaked in my surroundings. There were flashes going off all around me. People were taking pictures of the crime scene. There where news vans trying to get the latest scoop.  
People were also crying all around me. I saw Clare's mom. She was on the phone. Probally still making the dreadful phone call that me and Clare had gotton.

Then I saw Clare walking back toward me. She gave me a big hug. "I needed that" She told me. "I am here anytime you need one" I told her with a smirk, I could tell she wanted to smile, but this isn't the type of place you smile at. All of a sudden we saw Clare's mother walking toward us. "Hello Clare...And Eli" She said standing a few feet in front of us.

"Hello" I replied. Clare just stood there. "Me and my farther miss you Clare" She told Clare. I looked over at her.  
Clare was still not making eye contact with her mother. I gave Clare a small nudge with my elbow. She took my hint and said "I miss you to, but I am not ready to come home yet." She told her mom. "Understandable" her mom replied. We stood there in awkward silents.

"Lets go Eli" She said taking my hand and walking back toward Morty. We jumped Into Morty and pulled away from the depressing crime scene. It was now dark. "Wow, look what time it is" Clare said. I looked down at my clock. It read 8:45pm "I swore it wasn't dark back there" I told her laughing.

"Where am I going to stay tonight, Remember, Your Mom said I can't stay with you anymore" She reminded me. "Rigghhht"  
I said nodding my head. I had forgotten. "Oh well, your staying with me tonight" I told her as we had arrived at my house. "Eli, Are you Crazy! She said I can't" I said jumping out of Morty and running after him. "where else are you going to stay?" He said as he opened the front door. "Eli hunny Is th-" My mom stopped mid sentence when she realized Clare was with me. "Eli, Can i talk to you in the Kitchen?" My mother asked.

"Yea Mom?" I asked her. "I told you, She can not stay here" She told me with her hand on her hip. "She has no where else to go." I replied. ""She is going to have to find somewhere" my mom told me. "What if she can't mom, I am supposed to throw her out in the street?" I said getting angry. "If that is what it comes to, then yes" I could not believe what my mom just said. "Wow" I said turning and walking out of the kitchen."Eli!" my mom shouted after me. "Lets go clare" I said taking her hand and walking out the door.

"Are you still up for running away together?" I asked

* * *

Hey guys! hope u liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**This whole one is in Clare's POV! hope you like it. ****

* * *

**

~Clare's POV~

Eli had taken a hold of my hand and was dragging me to Morty. I had to jog to keep up with him. "Eli, Slow down" I told him about to fall down."Can't, Mom might follow us if she has time to process what just happened" He told me as he got into Morty."Get in" He said pointing to the passenger side. I quickly ran around the car and jumped in."So, we are running away huh?" I said slightly confused. "Yes, Yes we are" He said as he stepped on the gas and we quickly drove away.

"Where are we going to stay?" I asked. "I don't know" He replied. "How are we going to go to school?" I said. "I don't know" He said agian. "How are we going to eat?" I asked. "Still don't know" He said. "Do you know anything?" I asked getting a little mad from the lack of answers. "All I know is that we are going to Walmart" He told me.

We sat in silents. I was going to let Eli gather his thoughts. We pulled up into the parking lot. "Ok, How much money do you have?" He asked me pulling his wallet out of his pants pocket. "Ummm, let me check" I said looking threw my purse.  
"I have 100 dollars" He said looking at the money in his wallet. "Ok? well I have about 50 dollars" I replied.

"Ok, great. We don't have enough money to stay at a hotel, so I was thinking, We can stay in the back of Morty." He told me "Ok" I replied. "Ok course we are going to have to buy pillows and blankets, that shouldn't cost to much" He said.  
"Ok? What about food and Clothes?" I asked. "Well, We can buy foods that don't need to be stored in a cooler, and we can both buy about 4 shirts each. Then we both can sneek back home and get some more clothes later." He told me getting out of the hearse. I jumped out after him. "Remember, Shop cheaply" He said taking my hand as we walked into Walmart.

Me and Eli went to the sleep stuff first. He grabbed what we needed.I just stood back and let him shop."Ok, now to the foods" He said leading the way. "What foods do we need to get?" I asked him. "Ok, well we only need foods for supper, because school provides us with Breakfast and Lunch" He said grabbing a box a corn flakes. Then he grabbed some bread and Peanut butter. "What else do you want?" He asked as he threw the food into the buggy. "Ummm, What about some Chips?" I asked him. "Your wish is my command" He said grabbing about three bags of chips. "Hmmm? How about some Roman Noodles?" He asked as the grabbed a family pack. "how will we cook them?" I asked him all confused. "We can cook them at school, and just eat them cold at night" He said smirking.

"Ok, Time to go look at clothes. Lead the way Miss" He said kissing my hand. I smiled at him as i lead the way.  
" I am just going to buy about 3 dresses and a couple of plain T-shirts" I told him. He looked confused. "they are less likely to be remembered" I told him as i kissed him on the cheek. "You're such a guy" I said laughing at him.

"Ok, time to go pick you out somthing" I said running over to the mens section. I didn't even bother looking at anything that wasn't black. I saw a pair of skinny jeans first. I threw them over my shoulder and Eli caught them. Then I saw a couple of band T-shirts. "Look, Dead hand" i said picking it up and handing it to him. He smiled. Then I ran over to a couple of plain t-shirts. I grabbed a plain white one. "Here" I said running to a couple of vest. I grabbed two of them. A black one and a red one. "Here, it will look nice" I said kissing him.

"Enough with shopping" He said walking out of the Clothes section. "Lets go pay" He said taking my hand. We went up to the check out counter. We watched the lady scan our items. "Your total is $151.03." I gave Eli a panic look."I only have $150.07" He told the lady. "You're are about a dollar short" The lady said getting an attitude. Then a older lady tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a dollar."Thank you!" I said and handed it to Eli. We took our bags and went back out to Morty.

We loaded everything in the back and went for a drive."Eli, Can I ask you a question?" I said looking deep into his eyes.  
"Yea, Sure, anything" He replied. "How did you know what to do today?" I asked. "Huh?" He questioned. "I dont know, you just seemed so...Calm" I replied. He shifted in his seat. "Let's just say...this isn't the first time I did this"  
He replied loosing eye contact with me. The first thing that came to mind was, he must have done this with Julia. I decided to ask him...Even if I was scared of the answer. "Why?" I asked. He looked at me and said "Well, When I first found out that I was adopted, I didn't want to expect it. So I didnt, i just...left" I stared at him. "Oh, How old where you?" I questioned. "About 15." He told me. "Oh, ok" I didn't feel like asking anymore questions.

I stared out the window and got lost in the stars. Then suddenly Morty stopped. I looked over at Eli. "we have found our camp grounds" He replied stepping out of Morty. I looked around trying to figure out where we were. Then I remembered.  
We were at the park were me and Eli had shared our first kiss. I started to smile. "I love it Eli." I told him taking his hand."Thought you would" He said smirking.

He climbed into the back out morty and got everything out of the bags. He layed out the blankets and pillows and layed down. He patted the space beside him. I climbed in and layed in his arms."We better be getting to sleep, School in the Morning" He said as he kissed the top of my head. "Ugh! Great. That means I have to see Ali tommorow. Man I hate th-"  
Eli cut me off. "Just go to sleep Clare" He said. I cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

*_Tap Tap Tap_* We woke up to the sound of someone or something tapping on our back window.

* * *

**Ok guys, I realised that my tumblr link messed up last time. I will try it agian. it is Allycatloveseli . tumblr . com**

**Just take out the spaces!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! Ok i recieved reviews asking me to be more descriptive and then some reviews telling me to continuing writing the same way. Well with this chapter I tried to compromise!**

**Hope you like it! REVIEW!**

* * *

**~Eli's POV~**

*_Tap Tap Tap_* I sat up. I saw the outline of a human. _*Tap Tap Tap_*

"Who is that Eli?" I heard Clare say in her sleepy voice. I looked at her. She had bed head and she was rubbing her tired eyes. "I am not sure I am kind-" _*Knock Knock Knock_* The person must be getting Irritated."Eli I am scared" I heard Clare Whisper. I am not going to lie, I myself was frightened. The Knocking turned to banging. *_bang bang bang_*

"Clare I gotta open it, They are getting mad" I sad crawling over to the door handle. "Eli N-" She stopped mid-Sentence as the door came open. I was blinded by a bright light. I jumped back in shock. Then the light flashed over to Clare.  
She covered her eyes. As the light was on Clare I tried to focas my eyes. "Excuse Me, But What are you kids doing out here this time a night?" A deep voice beamed out. Just then my eyes focused. It was a tall lanky man. He had a name tag that read_ Officer Brogan_. "Are you going to answer me son?" I heard Officer Brogan ask.

I looked back at Clare, who was still confused. "Umm. We are just sleeping sir" I said as i struggled to get the words out. "Can you to please step out of the car?" He said as he made a path with the flashlight. I got out first. My legs were a little wobbly. Great, Morning legs. He is going to think I am drunk. I turned around and helped Clare get out of Morty.

"May I see your license and registration?" He big man asked. I pointed back to the car and asked "May I go get it, it is in the car." Officer Brogan nodded his head. "And where is yours?" I heard him ask Clare. " Oh U-Umm I don't have any, I am only 15." I heard Clare say as her voice shook. I grabbed my wallet and ran back to Clare's side.  
"Here you go sir" I said handing him my whole wallet. I watched him flip it open. "Eli Goldsworthy, Age 16" I listened as he read out my information.

I sat waiting for him to go back to his cop car to run my information,But he never did. He just handed me back my wallet.  
"Would you to please explain to me this whole sititution?" he said folding his arms. I guess to make himself look more dominant. "Umm" I heard Clare say. "We were both having family issues, we just wanted to escape for a little bit" I told him. "Hmmmm? I see. Ok, I will let this one slide. But don't let me catch you to here agian" Officer Brogan said as he walked back to his car. "Thank you" I heard Clare say in a hush tone. "May I ask why you are letting us go?" I asked staring at the tall man. Clare gave me a look that said Are you Crazy! Officer Brogan stared right into my eyes and said "I was a teenager once." Then he jumped in his car and pulled away.

**~Clare's POV!~**

"Wow" I said as I climbed back into Morty. "What?" Eli questioned as he was closing the back door to Morty. "We were just really lucky" I told him as he snuggled back up to me. "Yea, we were" He said as he threw the covers back over our bodies. I saw him look down at his watch. "We have about 3 more hours of sleep" He said as his voice started to get lower and lower. Then It was silent for a while. "Eli?" I said as I looked up at him. He was already asleep."Night Eli"  
I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

I was awaken by the sound of hard metal music. It was Eli's phone alarm. "Eli, Wake up" I said as I shook him. "Huh?"  
he said with his eyes still closed. "Your phone is going off, and it is time to get ready for school". He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Morning" He said smiling and giving me a kiss. "Morning" I said smiling.

"You can get dressed first" he said as he climbed out of the back of Morty. He closed the door behind him. I threw on my clothes and ran a brush threw my hair. Thank you for naturally curly hair. I jumped out of the back of Morty to the sight of Eli changing his shirt. I blushed a little and acted like I didnt see anything. "Wow Eli. How did you get dressed?"  
I asked him. I am such a great actress. "Well, No one was out here so I just did it right out here" he said with a smirk.

I watched him walk to the front of Morty. He grabbed a water bottle and two tooth brushes. He handed me one. "What good is this going to do if we don't have any toothpaste?" I laughed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small tube of Crest toothpaste. "You're always a step ahead" I said taking the toothpaste and spreading it on my toothbrush. "Always"  
he said as he poured the water from the bottle on my toothbrush. "Thank you" I said as I began scrubbing my teeth.

"We need to leave now" He said as he spit the remaining toothpaste out of his mouth. "Ok" I said as I ran to the other side of Morty. I heard the key turn and the engine roar. "We survived night one" He told me. "I knew we could" I said reaching over and holding his hand. He lifted my hand up to his mouth and planted a gentle kiss on it. " I love you Edwards" He told me. " I love you too Goldsworthy" I said smiling at him.

We rode the rest of the way to school in silents. "We are here" He said realising my hand. "Great" I said in a sarcastic tone. "What is wrong?" He said "I am just not in the mood to see Alli, That is all" I told him. "Don't worry about her"  
he said as he stepped out Morty.

Me and Eli walked hand in hand up to the school. We were stopped in our tracks by Principle Simpson. "May I have a word with you to?"

* * *

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! I was having a slight case of writers block so this one is a tad shorter! I hope you enjoy it anyways! Review it!

* * *

**

**~Clare's POV~**

Me and Eli stood hand and hand. Many things were running through my mind. _Am I in trouble? Did Officer Brogan change his mind and want to arrest us? What did Eli do this time?. _I felt a squeeze on my hand. I came out of my daze to see Eli looking down on me. He had already walked up two more steps. "Clare? Come on" He said as he tugged my arm. "Um yea"  
I said shaking my head as if I was trying to shake off the daze.

As we entered the school there were many stares. "What is going on?" I whispered to Eli. He shrugged. Eli and I contiuned following behind Mr. Simpson. He kept looking back to see if we were still behind him. All of a sudden Adam came running up to us. "How could you do that?" He whispered to us. "What did we do" Eli said back. " You tw-"  
Adam was cut of by . "Return back where you were ". "Bye guys" Adam said walking away.

We had finally reached his office. As we entered we saw Alli and Drew occupying two of the three chairs.  
I looked at Eli. He mouthed "Why are they here?". I returned a shrug. "Take a seat" Mr. Simpson said motioning toward the empty chair. "I will stand" Eli told me. " Are you sure?" I whispered back. He nodded.

"Do you know why you are here today?" Mr. Simpson said looking at Me and Eli. "No sir" We said at the same time. Eli gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes. He always delivers smirks at the worst times. "Well Drew and Alli said that you two broke into their lockers and stole their Ipods". "What!" I said in shock. I looked over at Alli, she gave me an evil smile. " we did not steal anything from them" Eli said. "Yes you did, I saw you Eli" Drew said. "And Clare you were with him" Alli added. "Are you kidding me?" I said still in total shock. "They are such liers" Eli said getting upset. " Eli, You are the lier. We saw you" Alli said getting an attitide with Eli. "Oh, Shut Up Alli" Eli screamed at her. Drew jumped up out of the chair. "Don't talk to her like that" He said as he walked toward Eli. I watched as Drew and Eli started to get in each others face. "BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN!" Mr. Simpson screamed.

We all sat in silents. Everyone was very steamed. Mr. Simpson got up from his desk. " All of you follow me" he said walking out from behind his desk and into the hall. All of us slowly got up. Alli had not taken her eyes off of me since all of this started.  
"Take a picture, it will last longer" I said taking Eli's hand and followed down the hall.

Mr. Simpson stopped in front of my locker. "Open it" he demanded. I did as I was told. _*56 to the right. 45 to the left. stop at 3*_ My lockers came open. "Stand back Mrs. Edwards" He instructed. I look four steps back. I watched him as he dug threw my belongings. He closed my locker. " No Ipods in here" He said looking at Alli and Drew.

"Go check Eli's locker, They have to be in there" Alli said pointing at Eli. "Mr. Goldsworthy" he said motioning toward the locker. Eli stepped foward and put in the combination. The locker opened.

The first thing you saw in the locker where two Ipods. "See I told you!" Alli blurted out. stepped forward and grabbed the Ipods out of the locker. "What! No, they must have been planted there" I shouted. "Sure Clare Sure" Drew said in a sarcastic tone. "You two,Back to my office now" said in an angry tone and stormed back to his office.

I turned around and noticed Eli and Drew were giving each other the death glare. "What the hell Alli" I screamed at her.  
"I told you not to mess with me" She replied. As she left she gave me a little push. She wanted another fight. I was about to run and jump on her when Eli grabbed me. "We are already in enough trouble Clare" He said as he grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the office.

**~Eli's POV~**

I didn't even give the the chance to talk. As soon as I hit the doorway I started to defend us. " We did not steal those Ipods. They were planted there. Check the survillance tapes. Chec-" He stopped me mid-sentce.  
" We are currently doing that, but for the well being of everyone, You and need to go home.". Clare cut in. "So we are suspended!" Clare almost started to cry. "No, No one is suspended, We are just asking you two go home until we get this straight."

Clare turned around a left the office. I ran after her. "I am going to kill her." I heard Clare repeat multiple times under her breathe. "Calm down Clare, When they review the cameras it will show it was not us and we will be off the hook" I said. " What if Alli found a way to cut off the cameras" She said still freaking herself out. "That is not possible Clare" I said slightly jogging to keep up with her fast pace. "Whatever, Lets just go home" She said. "You mean, Lets just go _Hearst_" I said smirking. "Haha, Your funny" She replied.

Me and Clare loaded into Morty and drove to a old abondon field. "We shouldn't get in trouble for sleeping here tonight"  
I said jumping out of my hearse. As I made my way towards the back. I heard The passenger door slam. Suddenly Clare was by my side. "What are you doing?" she asked me. "Taking a nap, I don't know about you but I am tired" I said opening the back doors. I climbed in and got comfortable. "Are you going to join me?" I asked her with my signature smirk. She laughed and jumped in.

We just layed there. I had many things where running threw my mind. One of those things was me wondering what was going threw Clares. All of a sudden I felt Clare's soft lips on mine. We roamed each others mouth. I felt pressure on my stomach.  
I realized Clare had jumped on top of me. Her hands started to roam my body. What is she doing. What has come over her? She started to pull on my shirt.I couldn't hold back any longer. My hormones made me give in. I started to Un Button her blouse when somthing stopped me dead in my tracks.

* * *

**Yes! I brought Alli back to this chapter haha! Remember, REVIEW~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took me longer to get this chapter published! I was busy! Well anyway i hope you like it. REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

~Eli's POV~

I felt as if me and Clare were about to take a next step in our relationship. The step every parent worries about.  
As Clare's hands roamed my body, I felt somthing that was slightly cold touch my skin. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. It got colder and colder.

I looked down. I saw Clare's little hands. I did not understand at first what was making my body so cold. Then I saw it. It was Clare's Purity ring.

I thought this was maybe a sign, a sign telling me to tell her no. I pushed her off of me. "What Eli?" she said gasping for breath. "We can't do this Clare" I told her. She looked confused. "What? Sure we can" she said as she started to kiss me again. I pushed her back again. "No we can't Clare" I said sitting up so she could not climb back on top of me.

She sat back and stared at me. She let out a sigh. I saw tears fill her eyes. "Why not Eli? Am I not pretty enough?Am I to fat, and you don't want to see me naked?" She was now crying. "Wow Clare Wow, first of all you are the most beautiful I have ever layed my eyes on. Second of all you are in no way shape or form fat in anyway. Your body is perfect" I lifted her chin up so she was forced to make eye contact with me. "Clare. Now tell me. What came over you? Why did you suddenly want to have _the nasty_?" I said smirking trying to cut out some of the tension.

She grabbed my hand away from her chin and held it. " I don't know Eli. Everything has just went wrong this week. I thought us doing this would make us both happy" She said starting to tear back up. I wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek. "Clare, I don't need that to make me happy, I am happy right now just looking into your amazing blue eyes". When I finished I gently kissed her cheek. She smiled at me. "Thanks Eli" She said as she opened up the back doors to Morty. The sunlight came busting in almost blinding me. " Ouch!" I said shielding my eyes. I heard her laughing.  
"What are you some type of Vampire?" She said still laughing. I jumped out of Morty and grabbed her arm. "Why yes I am"  
I said as I gave her arm a slight nibble. She gave me a playful slap and ran to the front of Morty.

She opened the drivers side of Morty and climbed halfway in. I watched her fiddle around with something. "what are you doing?" I asked her. "This" she said letting out a small smile.

_Mine by Taylor Swift _came out of Morty's speakers.

"Taylor Swift really?" I said laughing. "Hey! I like her" she said putting her hand on her hip. "Alrighty Edwards" I said walking up to her. "May I have this dance?" I said offering my hand. She looked up into my eyes and let out a amazing smile. Her hand layed on top of mine and I pulled her close. I gave her a quick spin and we started to sway back and forth. We stared into each others eyes as the song played.

_You Made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

I realized this song related to me and Clare and many ways. I made Clare come out of her skin, and she has made me love again. "Clare?" I said. "Yes Eli?" she said letting out a small giggle. "Do you want this to be our song?" I asked.  
"Hmmm? Are you sure you want a Taylor Swift song to be our song?" She said as if she was mocking me. "Yes I do" I said kissing her.

As the song ended and dipped her back. As I pulled her back up her phone rang. "Phones always ruin good moments" I said.  
She dug down into her pocket and grabbed out her phone. "Hello?" she had a long pause. "Sure" she said hanging up.

"It was the school, They need to talk to us again" She said walking to the passenger side of Morty. "Hold up" I said as a plan popped into my brain. "Do you want to drive" I asked as I held the keys out to Clare. "Are You Crazy Eli, I am only 15." She responded. "It don't matter" I said as I threw the keys at Clare. She caught them. She stared at the keys. "I dare ya" I said. "Fine!" she said running around to the drivers side and jumped in.

She put the keys in and the engine roared. She jumped a little. "Don't be so nervous" I said laughing. She slowly pulled forward. I saw her hands shaking. Suddenly she slammed the brakes. "What?" I asked. " I thought I saw a squirel" she said.  
This made me bust out laughing."A squirel, Really?" I continued laughing. " I can't do this Eli" She said jumping out of Morty. I got out and switched sides with her. When we were both in the car I said "Maybe a driving lesson is for another day?"

We arrived at school. As we entered the school we noticed the hallways were dead. "Where is everyone?" she asked me. I looked down at my watch. "In class" I replied.

We were at 's office. I knocked gently on the door and we entered.

**~Clare's POV~**

Me and Eli automaticly saw Ali sitting in one of the chairs. She turned around as we entered. I noticed she looked different.  
Her eyes looked different. Like they were not filled with hate, more like sadness. "I am going to make this quick so you all can return to class" Mr. Simpson said. "Alli has admitted she planted the Ipod's in Eli's locker, Clare and Eli, There will no further punishment. As for you Alli, 2 weeks of detetion" When he finished he stood up and walked toward the door. "Return to Class" was his final statement before disappearing into the long halls.

We all sat in silents. It was broken by Eli. " I am going to leave you two here" he said as he left.

"Why did you confess?" I asked Alli. " Because Clare, I can't do this anymore. Clare I am sorry ok. I miss you. I want you as a friend again. Better yet, I _need_ you as a friend again. I know what I did was wrong. I really don't know why I did it. I am sorry for messing with Eli. I was jelouse. I am a bitch I know, I will understand if you never want to be my friend agian."  
She finshed her statement.

It was hard for me to fully understand what she said. She had said it all threw tears and babbling. I ran over to her and gave her a hug. Yes, I did miss Alli. I missed her dearly. But it was going to be very hard for me to ever fully trust her again. "Alli, I forgive you" I said as we tightned our hug. Just then Eli came back into the room. He gave me a confused look. I mouthed "I will explain it later". He nodded. Alli pulled back from our hug. She wipped her eyes.  
"I have to get to class, bye Clare." She said walking out the door.

**~Eli's POV~**

"Clare, We have to go to English" I said pointing down the hall. "Yeah, I am coming" she said grabbing her purse. She threw it on her shoulder and proceed toward class. We walked down the hall hand and hand. She stopped halfway there and said something I have secretly wanting her to say for a long time.

* * *

**Ello My loves! I hope you all liked this chapter! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! After you read the story PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!

* * *

**

~Clare's POV~

I looked into Eli's breath taking green eyes.I stood there, in the long hall, just us hand and hand. I took a deep breath. I had to just spit it out.

"Eli." I said nervously. "Yeah? Edwards" He replied. I have to just say it. Clare say it! Say it Clare! I tried to talk myself into courage. "Ok. Well...Eli" I said shaking. "Just spit it out Edwards" He said looking getting annoyed. "Ok Eli. I wanna go home. I can't live in Morty anymore...I can't take it" I said. I searched his face woth my eyes as I waited for his reply.

"Clare! that is great" He said seeming excited."Really? I thought you would be angry?" I said feeling confused."Why in the world would I be mad? I am happy you want to go home. Because to tell you the truth, Morty is Hell on my back" He said smirking.

"Eli! If you would have just told me, I would have already went home by now!" I said play slapping him. "Hey! I just didn't want to rush you" He said as he started to walk to class. "You're such a gentlemen" he said smiling up at him. "Oh I know!" he said laughing. "Could you be more smug?" I said starting to giggle. "Absoultey!" He said smirking back.

We were almost at our class when Eli stopped me. "Wanna skip?"He asked. "What? Why" I asked. "Better question is,Why not?"  
He replied. I just gave him my signature look. "Awh come on, Why not. We can just say we didn't know we were supposed to return to class" He said."That is if we get caught" He added.

"Ok whatever" I said turning around and heading toward the exit. I loved walking in front of Eli, I just made me feel more dominant. Like a queen. I chuckled as I heard Eli running to catch up to me. "So were are going to go until it is time to take you back home?" He asked me as we walked into the bright sunlight. "You know what, Lets go on a normal date for once. How about a movie?" I suggested. "Sure" He said as he jumped into Morty.

"So what movie do you want to see?" He asked me as we got closer and closer to the theature. "Hmmmm...This is a hard one?  
How about _'Easy A'_." I replied. "_Easy A_ huh?" he said. "Hey!What is wrong with it?" I asked him. "Oh..Nothing" he replied with a smirk on his face.

We arrived at the theature. Me and Eli walked hand and hand up to the ticket booth. "Two for _Easy A_" He told the middle aged woman behind the glass. I watched as Eli payed her the took our tickets out of her hand, and we proceed inside.

"Want any popcorn?" He asked me. "Nah" I replied. "Ok. Well I want some Sprite so you are going to have to wait in line anyway" He said with a smirk. "Ok" i said with a giggle. As we waited in line, Eli bent down and kissed me. As we were kissing I heard someone say under there breath "Get a room". It caused me to pull away and start to get embaressed. I noticed as Eli turned around to look at whoever had said it. I gave him a nudge which told him to drop it.

We had finally gotten to the counter. "One Large Sprite and a Small popcorn" He told the boy behind the counter. "I told you I didn't want popcorn" I whispered to him. "But you will later" He whispered back. He handed me the popcorn and he carried the drink as we entered the room where our movie was showing. "Can we sit up top?" I asked him. "Sure, After you"  
he said pointing to the top row.

We found our seats right in time because the lights cut off right when we took our seat. As the movie played, mine and Eli's hand stayed locked together the whole movie. He would whisper " I love you" during the boring parts. And I would whisper "I love you more" and give him a small kiss.

As the movie ended we slowly made our way out. "Time to take you home I guess" He told me as we walked to Morty. "Yeah"  
I said as I loaded into the hearse. "How much trouble to you think we will get in for running away?" He asked me on on the way to my house. "Ummm? 2 or 3 weeks of hell." I replied. He laughed.

We had gotten to the front steps of my house. "See you tommorow Edwards" He said as he kissed me goodbye. "Bye Goldsworthy"  
I said as I climbed out of Morty. I walked up my house steps and knocked on the door. My mom was the one to answer it.  
She seemed shocked to see me. "Are you here to stay" she said as if she was about to cry. "Yea" I replied trying to hold back my tears. She pulled me in for a hug.

"I missed you mom" I said as she squeezed me tighter. "I missed you too honey" She said still crying. I broke off the hug.  
"Well Mom, I am going to go upstairs" I said walking toward the stairs. "I will be back down later" I said as I ran up the stairs.

I jumped on my bed first. Oh how I have missed my bed. I just layed there embracing the softness. I looked around my bedroom. Everything seemed new to me. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw my diary. I slowly sat up and walked over to it. I picked it up and went back over to my bed.

I cracked it open and read the last thing I had written. It was about Alli. It was from a week ago. I re-read it over and over. I closed my diary and layed back. I thought about what I have went through this week. It was one of the worst weeks of my life, yet it was the best. Sure, I have went through hell, with the Alli Drama, Adams, and of course my mental break down. But I also recalled the good memories as well, And they all came from Eli.

I sat up and re-opened my Diary, And I wrote:

_Dear Diary, _

_I think my life is finally back to Normal. _

_Love,_  
_Clare Diane Edwards._

_

* * *

_

**THE END**

**Please READ! : Ok! Hey guys! I have really enjoyed writing this story! I am really thankful for all of yall support! This was my very first story and it hit amazing heights. I will be writing another story very soon so can call suscribe to me as an author? I would really like it! The new story will be 10x better because I am getting Microsoft Word installed so there will be no more grammer errors! And I will try a new format! Again thanks again for everything guys!**

**Oh and Review for the last time!**


End file.
